Symbol Skill
This pages lists all of the Symbol Skills in the Force of Will trading card game. :See also: Keyword Skill Details Symbol Skills are special skills that Resonators or J-Rulers can have. 2 of the same Symbol Skills on the same card don't apply twice. Two instances of Flying on a creature does nothing different than just having it once. *Pierce *Target Attack *First Strike *Explode *Flying *Swiftness *Imperishable Pierce In the Battle Resolvement step, Resonators or J-Rulers with Pierce deal damage to the original attacked object equal to the difference of their ATK to the blocking Resonator or J-Ruler's DEF. *For example, if Sting Gimmick, would be blocked by a Resonator with 200 DEF, it would also deal 800 damage to the original attacked object. (1000-200 = 800). Rulings *This is a continuous ability. *DEF of a J-Ruler or Resonator minus the damage on it is called its capacity. *The controller of an attacking J/resonator with Pierce first assigns damage in multiples of 100 to the blocking J/resonator equal or more than that blocking J/resonator capacity. Then, that player assigns any remaining damage from the attacking J/resonator (piercing damage) to the original attacked object. *Then, the attacking J/resonator deals damage to the blocking J/resonator(equal to the amount assigned to it) and deals damage to the original attacked object equal to piercing damage assigned to it. Target Attack In the Attack Declaration step, a Resonator that has Attack may choose to attack an opponent's recovered Resonator or J-Ruler. As of the Curse of the Frozen Casket expansion, Attack has been changed to Precision. Rulings *This is a continuous ability. First Strike In the Battle Resolvement step, the damage resolvement for a battle that involves a Resonator with Strike is treated differently as such: *ATK of the Resonator with Strike is dealt to the opposing Resonator. **If the opposing Resonator's DEF reaches 0, it is immediately destroyed and the next step is skipped. **If the opposing Resonator still has any remaining DEF, the battle resolvement proceeds as usual. *ATK of the Resonator without Strike is dealt to the opposing Resonator. *First Strike only activates in your turn. Rulings *This is a continuous ability. Explode In the Battle Resolvement step, when a Resonator that has Explode deals 100 or more damage to the opposing Resonator, both Resonators are destroyed at the end of the Battle Resolvement step. Rulings *This is an automatic ability. *Explode is not applied to J-Rulers. Flying A Resonator or J-Ruler with Flying can't be blocked by Resonators or J-Rulers that don't have''' Flying. A Resonators or J-Ruler with '''Flying may block Resonators or J-Rulers that don't have''' Flying. '''Rulings *This is a continuous ability. Swiftness A card with Swiftness can attack and activate its ability in a turn it comes into a field. Rulings *This is a continuous ability. Imperishable If a J-Ruler with Imperishable would be destroyed, and would be put into the ruler area, put it into ruler area with its ruler side up instead. Rulings *This is a continuous ability. Limit An ability currently exclusive to Cthulu cards and introduced in Curse of the Frozen Casket. '''Limit '''X (x is the number specified on the card) is the amount of counters put on a card with limit. This allows J/Resonators to use abilities but also destroy them or send J-rulers back to the ruler area as Rulers if they run out of counters. Category:Gameplay